


I'll let you wrestle me

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea where we are?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll let you wrestle me

"Fuck we're late!" Eren shouts, and drags at Jean's bag, tugging it anxiously as he weaves through the station. They barely manage to make it onto the train car before the doors slide shut behind them. They shift until they're both comfortable, looking around at the weary adult faces making their daily commute. "Never been on this late before, it’s a lot busier."

"That’s cause our school starts stupid early." Jean says against Eren's hair, and presses his nose there to doze for the next twenty minutes. There’s no point fussing. They’re already late for school. Eren shifts a little before him, adjusting his side bag, bending a little in the limited space they have to drop it lower. His ass presses firmly to Jean's crotch. He hums, considers trying to doze again, when a wicked idea forms, splitting his face in a grin.

"I mean, despite the twenty minutes, we'll make it in time to-- hey what do you think you're doing!" Jean shushes him before his voice can hike up, and firmly strokes Eren’s cock over the front of his pants. He feels a thrill upon discovering Eren didn’t have time to put on underwear. "Are you batshit, horse face?!" Eren hisses, hand flying to the cool glass of the door for support when Jean boldly reaches into his pants, shivering in delight at direct skin on skin contact. "Don’t you realize where we are?!"

"I saw this in a porn once." Jean murmurs into Eren's ear, crowding him against the door so no one can see as he draws his cock out and gives it a long stroke, pulling his foreskin back to swipe his thumb over the head. Eren tries to stifle his whimper with his free hand, glaring over his shoulder at Jean who smirks deviously back. "You’re gonna have to be very quiet." His free hand drops to Eren's hip, and grinds his pelvis into his ass. Eren's stifled little whimper is sweet, and he arches for him deliciously. "Unless you want everyone to turn around, and see you with my hand in your pants, or my cock buried in your ass." He squeezes the base of Eren's cock hard enough that he whines and bucks shallowly, shaking his head. "Do you want that? We can put on a show."

Eren sucks in a breath through his teeth, his eyes are already watering. "No-- no I don't want that." He’s squirming though, against Jean’s crotch, against his hand, torn somewhere between self control and hedonistic abandon.

"Good." Jean grins. The hand on Eren's hip slides down between his ass cheeks. He hasn’t showered yet since their strenuous activities the night before. He's still slick there, and Jean teases his finger around Eren's hole while he struggles to find enough room to spread his legs to accommodate him, his body practically begging for more attention. His hole twitches at the teasing, and Eren’s hips jut out for him, grinding back, little pleasured noises whispered to the glass. Jean fairly groans at the sight of Eren pressed as inconspicuously as he can manage against the car door. Anyone could look, any one -- "you make a noise, and everyone will notice you, looking like the whore you are."

Eren keens softly, grinds his ass back against Jean's fingers with intent.  "Come on," he whispers urgently. "I’m still loose from last night, skip the foreplay and stick it in already."

Jean tuts at him and slides one finger leisurely inside him, starts up a little rhythm that has Eren’s hips twitching. It’s not nearly enough to make him cum. "No way. We still have twenty minutes to kill." Eren shudders and presses his forehead against the glass, body tight with restraint. Jean tugs Eren's pants down a little more, so that his ass is bare, round and smooth. Eren tries to cover another whimper, and Jean slides his hand up his back beneath his uniform blazer, drags his nails down viciously and startles a cry from Eren just as he slides in a second and aims right for his prostate. Both Eren's hands are over his mouth now, leaning against the door on his shoulder so that he can twist round and look at Jean with glistening eyes. The look he directs him just makes Jean want to torture him all the more.

"What are you trying to do?" Eren growls, his words punctuated with breathy gasps as Jean works his fingers inside him, spreading his loosened hole easily and listening to the soft squelch of fluids inside his lewd body.

"The idea of having an audience obviously excites you." He says with a blasé shrug. "I wonder how long you can hold out before you moan so loud someone notices?" He rubs at Eren’s nipple over his shirt, knows they're still raw and abused from the night previous. He scrapes his nails over the raised little nub, loves Eren’s full body shiver, and pinches it ruthlessly Eren grunts, glances around fervently. "What do you think? I’m sure there are some perverts who would take pictures of a pretty boy like you being fucked on a train." He hooks his chin over Eren's shoulder so he can look at his front, where his cock juts strait upwards, a dusky pink colour and leaking precum. He palms it, strokes once or twice as he slides a third finger into Eren’s loose little asshole. Eren makes an aborted noise, and he closes his eyes, makes an effort to work the muscles of his ass, clenching them around Jean’s fingers as they push in and out. Eren's mouth is open behind his hands, saliva leaking from beneath his palms as he struggles to breathe without moaning every time jean drags his fingers against Eren’s prostate.

"J-Jean." Eren breathes out between his fingers. His hips are rocking back desperately now, his hole making filthy noises that the rattle of the train tracks and the rustle of news papers just barely manage to cover. But there's no mistaking the scent of sex hanging between them, or Eren’s flushed, sweaty face and blown eyes. If anyone saw him now, even without seeing what they were doing, they would know exactly what was happening. "Jean I can’t anymore," he says, and just barely manages to cover a keen as he grinds back against Jean’s fingers. "Hurry up and put it in, hurryhurryhurry." Jean shuts him up with a firm squeeze to his cock and a merciless press against his prostate. Eren cries, and slumps weakly against the door, leaving a smudge against the glass.

"I’ll put it in at the next stop. Can you hold out that long baby?" Eren shakes his head weakly, working his hips back. "Shh," Jean murmurs, and his fingers keep fucking him open slow and torturously gentle. Eren's entire body quivers beneath him, until at last the train squeals to a halt. People press in closer and shift, while Jean and Eren try to act inconspicuous, staring at the dark wall of the tunnel. He uses the shift to open his slacks, pull his cock out, line his hips with Eren’s. He spits in his palm and smears it over his cock, takes a moment to hiss and study Eren’s flushed skin, round ass, entrance twitching. “You’re so fucking hot.” He murmurs and Eren bites his lip on a moan.

"Come on hurry up please I need you to fuck me christ jeanjeanjeanjean--" Eren chants out. He shuts up as soon as the head of his cock presses to his loose entrance. His mouth drops open the deeper it presses, and he gasps as Jean fucks shallowly into him, taking his time. He feels Eren’s body giving way to him, opening to him and sucking him in. He presses his forehead between Eren’s shoulder blades, hears Eren’s breath rattling from him as he just takes Jean to the base, his muscles fluttering and convulsing and hot. His breath gusts out when Jean’s fully seated, body clamping down as he shudders and moans low in his chest like Jean’s cock is the only thing he needs. 

"Lookit this slutty little hole," Jean comments, and spreads Eren’s cheeks to look at it himself, marvelling at his cock disappearing inside Eren’s open body, hole flushed pink, abused and stretched around his girth. He draws out and Eren’s insides suck at his cock with a filthy noise, pushes back in and his insides squelch. Eren can’t even moan any more, leaning against the door and drooling. "Imagine everyone in this car, watching this hole just swallow up my cock like you were born for it." That draws a moan from Eren, and he pushes his hips back so that Jean is fully inside him again with a pleased sound close to a purr in his chest.

Then they’re rutting in earnest, shallow thrusts that pound right against Eren's prostate, dragging little squeaks from him until he's mindless, back arching and panting through his open mouth. He's wet in every sense, and Jean grasps his cock and jerks it in his fist as he thrusts. Other people are moving from them, he’s certain they’ve noticed with Eren barely able to contain the noises that just keep tumbling from his mouth as Jean fucks his soundly, grunting on everything thrust himself as Eren's body welcomes him inside and squeezes.

"Jeanjeanjeanjean --" and that all the warning Jean gets. He slaps his hand over Eren's open mouth to contain his moans as he comes. His muscles are so hot. So tight, fluttering as he drowns in his orgasm. Jean sinks his teeth into Eren's shoulder when he comes, spurting deep inside him with a pitched keen he tries to muffle against Eren's skin and the fabric of his crumpled school uniform.

They have no time to bask in an afterglow as the train starts to slow, pulling into the station. Jean hurriedly rights himself, uses his sleeve to wipe Eren's slick face. He can see his cum leaking from Eren's still twitching hole just before he pulls his pants up, and that pleases him more than he can say as they get to their stop, and Jean has to physically carry Eren off the train. Reducing Eren to a mindless creature is his favourite thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty titles to be blamed on mando. here, have some goddamn porn, ya filthy animal.


End file.
